


From the Hollow

by a_shark_swimming



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Celtic Ireland, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fluff, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Sibling Incest, ancient mystical stuff, sibling marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shark_swimming/pseuds/a_shark_swimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In ancient Ireland, the eldest of two brothers rules a great Celtic tribe. When he needs a spouse in order to seal his rule, there is only one solution: marry his younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Hollow

Since I was the first born son, I was going to be the leader of our tribe when I became old enough. My little half-brother was second in line to become leader, but the chances of him becoming that slim. First, he was a little slow. Second, he was of mixed blood, a Gaul. That wouldn’t make for good chances.

I was the king’s son, his legitimate child. My little brother was born six months after me, by a concubine my father had taken from the aftermath of a battle.  
Despite us being different statuses, we were raised together. Neither of us were the fighting type, but my brother was even less so, content to roll around with me in the grass, watch the horses, and watch the elders practice their battle skills. But most of all he loved chewing on the jewelry I wore, sucking on the anklets and torcs I wore happily.  
I always looked out for him and kept him from harm’s way. My brother would always snuggle up to me and hug me. I would sigh playfully and hug him back. I loved my baby brother dearly, and I promised I’d never let him out of my sight.

Our father died when we were in our early teens. These things were to be expected, especially if you fought in battles. I didn’t miss him much, my brother didn’t even notice he was gone.

My stepmother was exiled as was the custom, leaving her child, my brother, with us. He missed his mother badly but was happy to stay with me. Female rulers in our tribe were not the norm, so my mother did not take our father’s place. We were not scum, like the Iceni. Instead, she stepped down, which by right made me chieftan.

On top of becoming chieftain, I had to have a wife as well. All the rulers before me had been blessed by the gods with a wife or wives, so I needed one as well. I worried about my brother, and how he’d fare. He needed me, and I still vowed I would never leave him.  
The solution was to marry my brother, take him as my wife.

We had always slept in the same area of the hut, away from our parents, on separate cots. But this….my father’s bed would now be ours to sleep in together. My thoughts raced. He would have to give himself to me, give me his body freely, whenever I wished.  
My face was crimson as I imagined the two of us, bodies entwined and damp, panting on top of the thick wool blankets, his moans as I thrust into him like an animal, a beast…  
My cock sprang up in my trousers, making me gasp. The thought of claiming my little brother, and him enjoying it, made me aroused. I doubt he even knew what sex was. The closest he’d ever come to the act was watching the horses mate. But, I was pretty sure it had affected him somehow. As we watched matings recently, he’d get fidgety and I’d notice his thighs rubbing together as one of the huge equine cocks sank deep in the mare’s belly. He’d look at me, bite his lip, and rest his head on my shoulder.

I was beginning to feel desire for him. His eyes were unlike any color I’d known, a paler blue than the sky. Those lips seemed so inviting…

I had to tell him what was going to happen, to ready him for it. I wanted him, so much. He was going to be mine.

Later in the night I came home to find him sitting in front of the hearth, poking the blazing fire with a stick. His loose, rough tunic was falling off his shoulders. When he heard my footsteps, he turned his head, smiling at me.

“Hello, brother.” He said. His face seemed lit up by the fire, making the fine gold of his hair sparkle. My words caught in my throat at the sight of him, but I regained my posture.

“You’re alone, yes?” I replied. He looked around quickly, and nodded. He pouted at the reminder he had been alone. Poor boy.

“Good. There’s something that you and I need to discuss.”

“What is it?” He asked. I strode over and sat beside of him, unpinning thick tartan from my shoulders and placing it around him. He smiled, thankful. “Is it bad…?”

“Not exactly. Father is dead, you know that, right?”

“Uh-huh.” He nodded sadly. Father never paid attention to him. He never paid much attention to me, either.

“Well, since he is dead, that makes me chieftain.” I continued. “But, we are not barbarians, not even you. If I want to rule, which I do…I am going to need someone to rule with me. Be my wife, bear my children…“

“You’re getting married?” He frowned.

“Ah…” I paused, trying to find the words. “Mother has decided it’s best for me…For all of us….If we marry.”

“Me marry you?” He asked, a peculiar look on his face. “But…” Before he can speak another word, I put my arm around him, pulling him close to me. He didn’t object, only blushed and snuggled in.

“It’s the only way, little brother.” I explained. “We’ll live together. Just the two of us. You’ll take care of the hearth, make food. I’ll help with the chores, don’t worry. I know some things are a little tough for you. I’ll take care of tribal matters, you’ll need to be with me then.”

“Uh-huh.” He nodded, fixated on the gold bracelet I had on. I took it off and slipped it on his wrist, smiling. He grinned and hugged me.

“You’re welcome, little brother.” I chuckled, but my tone soon changed. “Something else, brother. You’re going to be my wife, but do you know what a wife does for her husband?”

“Make him dinner?”

“Yes, but…besides that. A wife gives herself to her husband willingly. Plus, we’ll be sharing a bed from now on. Do you know what this means?”

“We’re going to…” he nodded as he spoke, realization on his face.

“Yes. And if your body is ripe enough, you’ll bear our children.” I blushed at the image of multiple little ones, their mother’s Gaulish blood and my brown eyes. Their mother, my half-brother.

He gasped, a look of worry on his face soon turned into a mischievous grin. He blushed, looking at me, silent. He snuggled into me closer, his body warmed up by both the fire and the cape around his bare shoulders.

I took his chin in my hand, kissing his mouth quickly. He pulled away, biting his lip and looking down at the floor. I kissed him again, over and over. He giggled as I pulled him closer to me.

“Do you believe you can do all these things?” I asked him. “My wife, my queen. I love you…”  
I took the cape from his shoulders and laid it on the ground. I pushed him down lightly, he whimpered briefly.  
“Hush, little brother. I’m not going to hurt you…” I kissed him again as I tugged at my trousers, my rigid penis alert. As I held him on the tartan, my hand took his, guiding it to my penis. I groaned as he stroked it, gazing at it with curiousity.  
He kissed me back kiss for kiss, tugging at my penis. He giggled, then tugged at my tunic, trying to get it off me. With my help we managed to remove our clothes, our bodies pressed skin to skin.  
I didn’t penetrate him or ejaculate, I had to save that for the ceremony. My desire was strong, but I was soothed by the feeling of his warm skin and sweet face.

The wedding happened not long after our “rut” at home. He looked so beautiful, a golden diadem encircling his head, and a thick golden necklace to match the one I wore. His clothes were nicer, and they would be from now on.

My brother would be treated as my equal from now on, by me and by the whole tribe, but there was the issuse of property. We were family, but he was of a lower status than I, being born from a concubine instead of a lawful wife.

These issues were the farthest thing from my mind now. He looked so happy. We kissed, our hands were tied together with cord, and all was right with the world.

The only thing looming in our minds -mine, especially - was the fine bed which was reserved for the leaders, in which they consumate the wedding upon. We were both virgins, but they wanted my brother’s blood to pool and stain the linen he laid upon as I claimed him.  
A bonfire was lit a ways away as I laid him down on the bed. He looked concerned, this wasn’t our bed. We had never even slept there, but after this, we would. The druids and seers in white robes looked on as I removed my penis from my tights. I wasn’t able to fully remove my clothing or his. I longed for the comfort of his flesh.

I kissed his forehead, looking at his body quake with fright and uncertainty. I kissed his ear, lowering myself onto him.  
“Don’t look.” I whispered. “Focus on me, brother.”  
He nodded, biting his lip. His fingers stroked the golden torc around my neck.

I reared back, entering him swiftly as my brother’s fingers grasped the torc as hard as he possibly could. He shrieked, a free hand clawing at the bed. I could sense he was bleeding. My heart felt heavy, I kissed his neck as I thrust into him over and over. He whimpered, looking up at me, his eyes wide and tear-stained. It was over quickly. The blood on the blanket was proof. After they took notice the marriage had been consumated, the priests left. My brother and I laid on the grass, cuddled together.

“Are you alright, my love?” I asked, kissing his cheek. He was gazing up at the black sky, full of stars.

“Yes. Brother?” He asked.

“What is it?”

“Does it always hurt?” He looks at me, worried. “Because that was….scary…”

I held him close to me, kissing his face. My brother whimpered, laying his head on my shoulder. I smiled.

“No, my love. That will never happen again, ever. I didn’t want it that way, either, but it had to be. I’ll be gentle from now on, and I’ll make sure you enjoy yourself.”

“I don’t want to do it again tonight, though.” He yawned. “I am tired.”

I nodded as he let his body relax and fall into sleep. I soon followed. But even though we were sleeping out under the stars like we did in childhood, I knew it was impossible for us to live like siblings any longer.

Once our household was properly established, my brother assumed his assigned tasks with gusto. He was excellent at keeping our home clean and the hearth fire kept, but he wasn’t too good of a cook. Any breads or porridges he made came out burned, as did any meat he cooked. But I ate it anyway, he was my wife, and he was trying so hard.  
Our couplings happened at regular intervals, and with practice and guidance my wife grew enthusiastic about our love making. We mated whenever we could, and I held him in my arms and kissed him lovingly as his hips rocked against mine, his soft groans sounding like music.

Our tribe lead a peaceful existence under our rule. I was not the same man as my father, I wasn’t about to stir up an army and wage war against any tribe that we got into squabbles with. I felt myself a good chieftain, I took advice from the druids and their notions of the position of the stars and the thoughts of the gods. I hadn’t need to worry about relations with the Gauls, either. If my poor stepmother’s union with my father wasn’t enough to cement ties, our marriage did.

Despite everything, after six months, there was no sign my wife was with child, even though he was blessed-or cursed-by the gods with necessary anatomy, he’d failed to become pregnant. There were rumors whispered that we’d been cursed, or that it was his mixed blood that prevented us from conceiving. I didn’t want to talk with the priests over this, I didn’t want to risk making my brother uncomfortable. A trip to the sacred stones would do, pray to Epona, offer something up so that my brother’s belly would soon swollen with our child. Even though I could divorce him for not having children, I could never do that. I made a promise long ago to always protect and keep my brother.

The start of summer would bring hope for us, I was sure.  
We had put off sleeping together for a while because we’d laid together so frequently my brother had started feeling sore. I felt horrible for doing that to him, sex was made for mutual pleasure and not pain, I knew that well. He’d usually be the one to initiate the act, climbing over top of me while I slept, kissing me and rubbing my chest, reaching down and stroking me. As I would awaken I would growl and grasp his hips, pulling him down to where I was on top of him. My senses awakened, we’d do it like animals until we were both exhausted.   
The only other times we didn’t lay together was when he had the sickness. He’d stay inside for a whole week, cooking and weaving, occasionally groaning in pain and clutching his abdomen. My brother would sleep on the other side of our hut, opposite the hearth on coarse, undyed wool blankets. There was blood, lots of it. I knew people who bore children often had this, other, lesser men joked the women were cursed. I pitied my wife, but avoided him during that time.

Beltane was a time of celebration, the time in which the gods blessed the earth, making the soil rich and fertile. It was a time to also celebrate the crops that grew in the spring, and the fertility of men and beasts as well.

Bonfires blazed, beer and mead were drunk, brandubh was played, and there was feasting. The cattle and horses were mated if the females weren’t pregnant already. People too coupled openly and furiously during the celebrations. Their cries could be heard very clearly.

This was our time, maybe the gods would take pity on us. If he was excited at all, my brother didn’t show it. He looked more concerned than anything. I would have loved to lay him down somewhere and take him over and over. Everyone would watch. The thought of it excited me, but I didn’t want to put my lover through that.  
Then, something dawned on me.  
About a mile outside the village, just a ways beyond the standing stones, was the sacred forest. That would give us enough privacy for such an intimate matter, and since this day was in celebration, maybe they would go easy on us. No one but the druids were allowed in there, but since I was chief I figured I could override their power.

“My love.” I took hold of my brother’s hand and kissed it. “Would you like to come away with me for a while?”

“Where are we going, brother?” He whispered, blushing. His eyes were warm and sparkling as he looked at me.

“Just come with me.” I said. “I will tell you more once we get there.” I took his hand and led him away from the village, his hand clasped gently in mine. It was still daylight, and he would occasionally stop to look back on the smoke from the bonfires.  
As we got farther away from the village and came close to the standing stones, I lifted him and carried him on my back due to the fact he was whining. His spirits perked up soon after.

“Where are we going?” He asked again.

“Some place special where we can be alone.” I replied.

“We can be alone at home.”

“Shhh, love. You’ll see when we get there.” My lips curled into a smile as I spoke.

Soon we were at the entrance to the forest. As I set him on his feet, he looked up in awe at the place, mouth slack at the beauty of the forbidden place. The trees were so tall that only a little light could shine through. he stepped towards a stone statue of a god, not daring to touch it.

“Are you scared, brother?” I laughed, putting my arm around his waist and pulling him close, venturing deeper into the forest .

“We’re not supposed to be here.” He whispered.

“Well, I am the chief now. I make the rules. In fact, I could have all the priests executed if I pleased.” I pulled him closer. “I know how badly you want to have a child, darling.” I kissed his cheek. 

“Yes.”

“I figured that if we try here, we’ll have the best luck in conceiving.” I kissed his mouth. “Love, love…please…”  
He laid his head on my shoulder as he embraced me. Then he looked at me, those pale blue eyes sparkling. 

“Husband.” He placed his hand on his lower belly, biting his lip. “I think right now is the best time. It won’t be too long until the next full moon. The chances should be good, I trust you…” 

He kissed me then, throwing his arms around my shoulders. I groaned, undoing the woven belt from around the waist of his tunic. I pulled the loose shirt off of him, followed by his tights. He wasn’t wearing a cloak. He was entirely naked, pressed up against me as I held him. My hands traced up his body to his chest, where his nipples hardened almost instantly under my palms. I groaned and kissed his neck as my coarse palms kept rubbing his nipples. The moaning he made sounded wonderful.  
He whimpered softly and moaned into my mouth as my hands moved away from his chest to grip his hips. My brother’s body pressed against me as he became more aroused. My thigh was pressed in between his as I urged him to undress me, too. With trembling fingers he untied my cloak, tugged the belt off my tunic, and pull at my tights as quickly as possible. My fingers stroked lovingly between his thighs, and when my penis sprang erect I felt a sudden jolt of moisture.

“Ohhh gods…Your as big as a stallion.” His face was pink as he grasped my length, stroking it. One of his hands moved down to cup my balls. “And these…big as apples. Oh, oh, please…” he pressed up against me again, moving his hips. I blushed at the comparisons he made with my genitals, but I knew I wasn’t quite that endowed.  
I smiled, getting down on my knees in front of him.

“You need to be patient, darling.” I said, kissing underneath his navel. “You can’t rush these things.” He whimpered as I took him in my mouth, sucking and licking. He panted and whimpered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and squirming. His fingers tugged my hair as I took my time tasting him, fingers digging in the flesh of his bottom.  
When he cried in a mix of pleasure and frustration, I pulled him down on the grass with me, kissing him roughly and pinning him under me. I stroked his wet sex with my thumb, making him pant and push his hips up.  
“How beautiful you look.” He was naked, but still retained his jewelry. A golden torc and a necklace of amber and shells were around his neck. Golden wristlets and a bracelet of glass beads adorned him, as well as a leather anklet. I kissed down his body. I looked at him, how flushed his face looked, his eyes half-closed, body writhing under my mouth.  
He needed this, his body was aching. I kissed under his navel sweetly.  
“Are you ready…?”

He nodded as I got on my knees, hovering over him. He stroked my face as I sank into him, penis positioned for entry. I grasped his hips and kissed his neck as I entered him, going as deep as I possibly could. My brother groaned and pulled at my hair as I pushed into him.  
I could feel the spirits and old gods surround us, summoned by is lovely, beautiful moans and gasps. My tongue lovingly stroked his neck, my mouth occasionally nibbling his flesh. I wanted to turn him over and drive into him like the animal I felt myself become, driven by both love and lust.  
“Brother, you feel about as big as a stallion. It feels so big in me…” His eyelids fluttered in pleasure as his hips moved in time with mine. “Don’t stop, you can’t stop, oh, oh-!”

“I won’t stop. Darling, brother…” I stopped and groaned loudly, finally giving in to the voice screaming in my head to take him hard and fast.  
I pulled out of him, getting him on his knees and thrusting inside of him as hard as I could, reaching under him and stroking him. I could feel my brother’s legs shake as I stroked him, the pleasure seemingly too much to bear. “Please! Harder….I need it inside me….I want our essences…I want it to make a child…Please put one in me, ohhhh yes…Don’t stop…” I couldn’t tell if he was begging and pleading to me or the gods, but it was arousing to see him so desperate. It drove me closer to the edge and I groaned loudly.  
“My love…” My voice was low in his ear as I thrust deeply inside, as deep as I could go. He was so wet and hot, his walls squeezed my length. As I stroked him, his body shuddered and he gave a long wail, slamming against my hips over and over.  
I was now even more slick as I pushed my hips even deeper, groaning in the pleasure that I would soon be having a well-deserved and much needed orgasm myself. The feeling in my balls, and my body, was getting to be too much.

“Brother, please-” he begged. “I can’t take it. I-I need you…” he moaned loudly. “Oh, oh, oh! Oooohhhh! Yes!” He cried out as I clung to him, trying to keep him steady. Some of his essence was on the grass as he relaxed in my hand. The rest was dripping down my length and my balls. I grinned. The fire in his ripe womb needed to be calmed, and only I could do it.  
“I need you, my love. My little brother, I love you so much. Now, let me give you what you so desire…” I whispered in his ear, flicking my tongue in it.  
My fingers dug into his hips as I slammed as hard as I could into him, burying the head of my length against his cervix, growling. The pressure building was soon at the base of my penis and filling my cock. The depth of my thrusts was enough to drive him to another orgasm, for he cried in pleasure multiple times.  
“I love you…”

I howled in triumph as I came into him, continuing to thrust myself. He gasped in pleasure as he felt my warm essence fill him, cooling the fire. I lowered myself onto him and we collapsed on the ground, holding each other, kissing and stroking. I was soft but I still remained inside him.  
He giggled, his face flushed. Beads of sweat dropped down my neck and chest. He took my face in his hands and kissed it. I kissed his mouth and his neck, nuzzling him.  
“You’re sweet….” he whispered.

“I’ve got the gods to thank for you.” I replied. His fingers were entangled in my damp hair. He kissed me again.  
“You make a mighty chief. So handsome…” he giggled again. He placed his head on my chest, brushing his fingers against the sparse growth of brown hairs on it.  
I leaned my head down, sucking at his nipples like I hoped one day our child would. He hummed in delight as he cradled my head. He’d make a fine mother.

To the delight of the both of us, my brother did finally get pregnant. I was overjoyed to know he’d finally have a child for us. Everyone hoped for a male child, but to me it didn’t matter what he bore forth, just as long as it was a healthy infant.  
He was kept secluded when he started to show. He hated staying inside all the time, pouting and whining like a child. The ancient and decrepit women of the tribe served as midwives of sorts, giving him herbs and mixtures to keep him healthy.  
At night, I still enjoyed him. We made love almost every night. Why shouldn’t this state he was in prevent me from loving him? He welcomed me happily, snuggling close to me and kissing me passionately. Afterwards I would place my hand on his belly, smiling as I felt our child move inside of him. He was so beautiful, sometimes I was in awe, wondering what I had done to deserve someone so beautiful and loving.  
It was a rainy, gray day when his pains began. The sea was choppy and ice cold, as gray as the skies above. He’d been laying in bed when he complained of back aches and then cramping. He whined as I stroked and petted him. When the cramps got worse, I began to worry, knowing the bearing down pains would come soon. I kissed him as he whimpered and cried, holding him until the old women came and shoved me out. I listened from outside, sitting on the shore, my mind racing. He’d started screaming, howling in pain. I wished I could take his pain away, but that pain was a part of the process.  
After nearly four hours, my heart leapt with his final, blood curdling scream, followed by a brief moment of silence, and then the tiny cries of a newborn.

When they let me see him finally, he looked exhausted but happy. The baby was quiet, obviously satisfied by an earlier feeding. It squirmed a little in his arms, wrapped in a linen and wool blanket.  
“Come here, husband.” He whispered because his voice was hoarse. “Brother, meet your son.”

I smiled as I took our newborn in my arms, gazing down at his face. He looked so much like his mother, but he also resembled me. I kissed his forehead, then handed him back to my wife.  
“You finally have an heir.” He teased. I held my brother close as our son made fussing sounds again, making my brother tug at his tunic and let him nurse happily. I kissed him deeply, stroking his hair. “He’s going to be a fine prince, if he’s anything like you are, lover.”  
I smiled. I couldn’t be any happier.

Our son grew into a very active little boy, spoiled by us and loved by everyone else. He could be a brat at times, but for the most part he was a good child. As fair as his mother and as impulsive as me. He was a perfect mix of us. I hope one day he will take my place as chief.  
As time went on, we had more children, giving our growing son many siblings. My brother and I were still very active in the night, loving each other with as much intensity as we had years ago. He’s still very beautiful even in his thirties, very alluring and sweet.  
My reign never ceased to be peaceful. We avoided any major conflicts, including war, with other tribes, including the Britons. Some of the old laws were repealed as well, giving the people of my tribe more freedom.

My brother has stayed by my side through everything, still a dutiful wife and expert lover. He’ll be by my side forever, saying he’d never marry again if he lost me. I’m very grateful for him every single day.  
And sometimes, when the time is right, we still sneak off to the sacred grove to make love, the same knowing smiles on our faces.


End file.
